Happy Birthday
by Vigorous
Summary: this is a story I wrote on a Whim for /vp/, as it was the time of leaks present, and every other site was present, I was afraid that my work would be stolen, so I'm submitting it here, to cement it. This may be one of the first Goomy-line fics, too, I'll add the tags when I can.


"To celebrate your Tenth birthday, Son, your Mother and I decided to do something special for you. "my dad said to me at our large family table, I'd just woken up so things were sort of blurring, did Mom's Goodra and Dad's Seviper always sit at the table with us? "you know how most children get their first pokemon when they're ten? Well, we're giving you your first, today, but this is extra special because."

Dad then started, before Mom chimed in, "our first Pokemon had an egg of their own, and it's about to hatch, isn't it great? your pokemon will have the same birthday as you!"

Wait...was Mom suggesting what I thought she was?

Well. The Egg that looked just about ready to hatch certainly confirmed it. I watched on, what was going to come out? some sort of Dragon...goo snake?

the egg, which was strangely small, finished wiggling about, a crack finally appearing on the surface, before another, and another, then, it all seemed to break apart at once, revealing.

"Goomy!"

the creature from the egg cried out, quite vocal for a newborn, clearly.

whatever this 'Goomy' was, it didn't look like either of it's parents very much, it WAS, though, incredibly cute.

seeing as it was for me, I felt within my boundaries to pick it up, it reacted well to my touch, quite warm, a little sticky, though, not unlike Mom's Goodra, of course, but far less in amount.

"Goo."

it added, as wisely as one would expect of it, as Mom went and got the cake, man, my first pokemon AND cake for BREAKFAST? Birthdays were the best.

The cake was set upon the table, being cut into pieces for each of us, pokemon included it seemed, ah, vanilla frosting on a raspberry jelly and cream sponge, simple, but wonderful. I set Goomy down on the table beside myself, wiping my hands off on my pants, before the plate with my piece was handed to me, I set it down, getting my fork for it, but when I looked back, Goomy was already going to town on the piece, I stared at it, and all I could say was "Goomy, please..." which got it to stare at me for a moment, with a look of misunderstanding, before continuing it's task, devouring the cake before it. All was well, however, as I got a second piece anyway, the other just being considered Goomy's piece, now...

as I ate, Mom asked, "so, what are you going to name her?"

"her?" I could only manage to ask in response, between mouthfuls of cake,

"that's right, it's a she, I should know after all, right?" Mom responded, giving a slight grin of confidence, I took her for her word, and began to think.

of course, the best name my ten-year-old brain could think of was Gel. So that was her name forever, Gel.

"it's got a nice ring to it." Dad responded, giving a smile, maybe he was being generous, but hey, his Seviper was named Fang, so I doubt he expected more of me at the time.

"Goo!" Gel added, now that she'd finished her piece of cake, seeming rather pleased with herself, she sure didn't seem to realize her parents were sitting at the table, too, but they knew her, clearly, from the looks of adoration she was receiving from them.

all in all, the morning wrapped up with me and my new partner pokemon heading out to do some training...

and god DAMN that shit was hard, I didn't expect Gel to be so weak when we started! Hours turned to days, and we hadn't made much of an improvement, days turned to weeks, and things were getting a little better, maybe this was supposed to be some kind of test from Mon and Dad? Gel remained as adorable as ever, constantly getting remarks about her cuteness, someone even said she'd do great in a...contest, whatever that was, some people were worried about me, they thought I was going to have a Goodra soon, after all, and if Mom's one was any indication, she'd be pretty big, I was fine though, and kept going...

Until a videogame I wanted to play came out, what? Video Games are fun, did you WANT me to have a Goodra when I was ten? she probably would have crushed me!

Anyway, back to my point, days to weeks to months, and before I knew it, my birthday had rolled around again, well, our birthday, that is

this time around, the celebration was for Gel, too, so there were two cakes, a chocolate one, and a vanilla one, same as last year's.

Gel tried them both, but definitely liked the vanilla one more, she HAD gotten bigger this year, so she ate the equivalent of about three pieces.

"you know." My mom started, "she's just going to get harder to take care of, you're going to need to start battling trainers soon to help keep her happy and fed."

"I will?" I asked in response, a little worried, "but what if they really hurt Gel?"

"don't worry about that, official battles are actually safer than battles with Wild Pokemon." Dad responded with a nod, "though there IS more monetary risk...just do your best, yeah?"

I had the feeling every time they'd be telling me new things I had to do...

once again, time began to pass, we battled a great many trainers over the following year, if someone gave an estimate, they'd say Gel was at about level 30 at the end of that year..I had no idea what this level thing was, but I didn't really care, either.

by the time of my twelfth birthday, I had start buying things for Gel, food and stuff, but also things like toys for her to play with, she was very happy with her things, but she got bored of them after a week or so, luckily the trainers were never in short supply.

"you should take the gym challenge, I think." Dad said over cake, what had easily become our birthday routine by this point

"yeah, I've been hearing that...where should I start though?" I respond, as Gel ate up her cake, once again that same vanilla one, she must have it as an acquired taste by now.

after I was given information on the Gymleaders in the surrounding area, I decided it might be best to do more training first...taking care of Gel was hard enough, I couldn't really bare the thought of adding more pokemon to the mix...both my parents only had their one pokemon each, too, it was a 'more personal and lasting bond, that way', they told me... So, I'd just focus on making Gel the best she could be.

By the time I actually challenged a gym though, it'd been about half a year, and it didn't do squat...how was I supposed to know that Gymleader used ONLY fairy types!? it was a pretty crushing defeat, but the two of us resumed our training all the same, Gel had been acting a little funny a few days before, well, before she changed, she'd hit level 40 to an observer, and evolved to what was called a 'Sliggoo', but I'd called her just Gel for so long I didn't quite care about that part.

when the two of us had our next birthday, I was thirteen, and after the standard 'oh hey, you should bring your game up a level' talk, mom and dad pulled me aside, up to my room, to have a 'talk' with me, I didn't realize what about, something else I didn't realize, was that Gel was getting the same exact talk from HER parents, turned out the middle stage was just considered adolescence or something.

"Now, son...we've got something kind of awkward to talk about today, it's called puberty, over the next...three to five years, your body will be going through some, ah, changes, you'll sweat more, and notice hair growing in 'strange' places, but we just want you to know that it's perfectly natural to feel odd about all this, and that your mother and I both went through the same thing when we were your age, and...you may have strange feelings about gir-" then my mom whispered something to dad, and he continued, "oh right, about others, and we want you to know they're natural, too."

(Now, Gel, I've got some things I should tell you about your body, you'll be going through some less obvious changes, you may have noticed you have limbs now, and there's slime coming in where there wasn't slime before... but anyway, what I'm talking about is, well, in a manner of speaking, you can breed now, we're just letting you know that you don't need to wait as long as we did if you meet the right one.)

well...that was definitely an awkward, the two of us spent that night in my room rather quietly, we had a lot of information piled into our minds, I know I had a lot of questions at the time, but I didn't feel like asking them to my parents, so against my better judgement, I asked Gel

"what did they mean by strange feelings? Is...Is it painful?" I asked, Gel just stared at me in response, "I guess you wouldn't understand." she seemed a little offended by that, "sorry, sorry, I'm just thinking about weird things." I add, before rubbing my head rather violently, "Dammit, now I'm all confused."

"slig Sli-go." she responded, actually sounding sort of firm, there, I suppose I just pretended to know what she was saying when I responded,

"you're right, it's not worth worrying about...well, I'll see you in the morning, Gel." I responded, before drifting off to sleep, mind temporarily at ease, Gel'd always be by my side after all, hell, she was probably as confused as me right now, after all.

The next three years saw us retry the Gym Challenge, Gel, now that she'd evolved, was actually a lot stronger! it was great, we got up to the seventh gym even, before even my sixteenth birthday...of course, some other things aside from fighting and training happened while we were out there, too, Gel had become increasingly affectionate over the years, it was quite welcome, heck, we usually ended our day with her coiling her slimy body around my shin, it took a while to get used to, but now that I was, I'd miss her warmth when it didn't happen, every year we still kept to routine of course, but as neither of us could fly, like this rather useless HM I had described, we used a Taxi service whenever we wanted to return home, it wasn't free of course, but we had money to spare with all the fights we'd been winning, I was real proud of Gel, and what she'd accomplished, so I always made sure to give her a treat every day around lunch time, she loved sweet things, so it lined up nicely with all the cafes around here.

the day before our birthday, Gel changed again, she resembled her mother after the change, but I knew it was still her, she seemed a lot more...translucent now, too. After realizing her change, the first thing Gel did was pull me into a hug, I felt myself actually sink into her body a bit, it certainly wasn't an unwelcome feeling though, but it surprised her, too, eliciting a hardly noticeable shudder from her before she pulled me back out of her, leaving my front rather dripping with slime, I was currently trying to clean it out of my eyes, so I didn't quite notice what she was doing at the time, she was smirking mischievously, however, seemed she liked something.

when I got home, and upon my parents noticing the change, they were right there to congratulate us, we'd done them, all four of them proud it seemed, there was some talking going on with Mom and Dad, where the revealed what I had practically confirmed to myself quite some time ago, that this sort of was all a test, they said I was 'probably one of the strongest Trainers in all of Kalos because of this', this made me blush a bit, embarassed, I didn't know about that, but, I certainly knew there were easier options I didn't take, Gel really was all I needed after all, and the occasional glances I was getting from her and her parents seemed to tell me she thought the same way, her eyes had become a lot more emotive with her change, they were quite lovely to look at, even. There was another side to all of this I was missing as I didn't understand the language of pokemon, never really came any closer, even for all that I'd heard by this point.

After a family dinner, I headed up to my room, Gel still seemed rather busy, but hey, it's not like she'd need my help getting up there anymore, she had legs of her own, now, stairs shouldn't have been a problem.

Now it was time to kick back, relax, and play video games... I had been missing them~

a couple hours in, I was playing some of the original Super Smash Brothers on my NINTENDO 64 HOME ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM®, it was fun and all, but sometimes it got frustrating "aw come on, Falcon! No-one as fast and powerful as you should be that goddamn heavy!" as you could see, for what little I played, I wasn't very good at them, it didn't stop me from loving them, though. A little while later, I heard the movement of feet...hmm, seemed like everyone else was going to bed...I could stay up, though, it was my birthday in...about an hour, anyway, I heard most of them walk off downstairs, but I heard some clunky, rather uncertain sounding footsteps ascending the stairs, that'd be Gel then, huh? Wonder why she stuck around down there so long, anyway?

She made her way in, sitting on the bed quietly, watching me play, she'd done this before, when she was thinking about something, but what could she be thinking about this time?

a good ten minutes passed before she gave a simple "goo." to get my attention, and that it did, I turned around to face her, after pausing my game of course, the look in her eyes was determined...did she want to train or something?

"what's on your mind, Gel?" I asked, tilting my head a bit, before her expression lightened just a bit, and she pulled me into the second of her slimy hugs, she was a bit more, well, forceful in this one, surprising me just as much as the first, my face was inside her at this point, as she held me, inside her, well, I suppose I'd call it her stomach, not that there were any discernible features inside her, she seemed to like these hugs, now that she could do them properly...but I had to pat her arm, saying 'I'd like to be able to breathe now', of course, with my head in it's current position, it came out sounding more like 'brrnphrrknrrfrr', my voice vibrating through her semi-solid form...but she got the message at least, pulling my head back, allowing me to catch my breath, I really didn't expect what came next, though, as she spun me around, planting me on my bed? I only had a moment to look up at her and wonder what she was doing before...well, she just sat crotch first on my face.

what.

I didn't know what was going on anymore, I didn't even understand the significance of 'this', mom and dad didn't tell me anymore than the 'it's natural, it's natural' shit and 'weird feelings', was she trying to smother me? why was this spot on my face so warm? why did she sound like she was enjoying this, as she moved her rather large hips about, moving that hot spot, for lack of a better word around my face?

man, this smelled weird...it made me feel weird, too, like when I thought about those girls I ran into at the beach that one time I was fourteen...at one point, I felt some of the slime from this part slip in past my lips, and in one of my attempts to get air, I tasted it...it hit me with a wave of nostalgia, I'd tasted this before...this was...like the cake I expected she'd be eating tomorrow, Arceus, why did she taste like that!? It was good but why!? My pants felt constrictive again, it was uncomfortable, I couldn't think straight...at one point, I felt myself rather unwittingly, starting to run my tongue against this odd spot she seemed so proud of, which got a delighted sound out of her, and some more eager motions in response...her sweet slime was viscous, it felt like that one time I'd eaten a raw egg on a dare as it slid down my throat, but...it was good, the more I had of it, the more I wanted, my motions began to become more purposeful, as I seemed all too eager to coax out more of her sweet slime.

I heard her starting to pant above me, was she getting tired? never the less I continued, up until the point she drew back from this, and instead lowered her own face to mine, pressing her mouth against my own, her tongue rather suddenly snaking between my lips, wrapping about my own...I tasted it again, but it wasn't as strong this time, that spot between her legs...was she just trying to get me to taste the slime there? We did certainly love those cakes. I understood what she was doing right now, it was a kiss, but the way she was doing it was how we saw those punks doing it that one time, using their tongues and stuff...it didn't feel bad, no, but it was surprising in itself, because a kiss was a display of affection, did this mean that this kind of kiss was like a display of super-affection? She really did like me, then, huh? All too soon, she broke of this kiss, a rather thick strand of slime connecting our two mouths, as she turned her attention to my pants, and the...pointiness of them.

I wasn't sure how to react, girls normally got mad if they saw that, right? Gel didn't seem angry...in fact, she helped me, by getting them off, that felt a lot better, but now I felt cold, Gel stared at me with that same determined expression as she shuffled forward, her legs over my own, until she made my thing press against her hot spot, she gave another delighted sound at this, and continued shuffling forward over it, my thing wasn't meant to bend backwards like that, was it? it hurt a little, but, I guessed she knew what she was doing, the more it bent back, the harder it seemed to feel, this discomfort was growing, causing me to wiggle a bit, but she held my shoulders, keeping me from moving upon noticing this, before raising her hips just a tad, causing my thing to suddenly flip up into it's normal position, well, it would have, if it didn't hit her hot spot just then, it...went inside her a bit, and I felt an intense warmth hit what was inside, along with... it felt like something was squeezing it from all sides, it was another odd, but not unwelcome feeling, as she began to push herself down onto it, that warmth rolling over more of it as her hot spot seemed to almost gobble it up, greedily, after her hips connected with my own, she wiggled about, giving a happy sigh, before looking at me again, and pressing me into another kiss, that tightening feeling felt good on me, but as she held the kiss, she began to move, almost like bouncing herself, the bed rocking with each motion she made, she was heavy, but her consistency made the weight she put on me rather hard to notice, my legs had sunk partially into her thick thighs as she continued her motions, giving more of these noises into our kiss, which caused vibrations to travel between our mouths, I inadvertently responded with some of my own sounds, the feelings she was making me feel were...well, they were unlike anything I'd felt before today.

soon, though, I could feel my thing, starting to move on it's own, it was a little, worrying, but Gel didn't seem worried by what she felt, she broke the kiss, bringing one of her hands down beside me, the other moving to her hip, as she looked back at it, using her hand to help herself make her motions faster, intensifying these feelings for me, her panting was throwing in soft growls, and almost whisper-like "goo"s on occasion as she did her best to move in this strange way, as fast as she could, an odd slurping noise produced every time she bounced up before landing right back down on me.

the feelings were feting too much to bear, I couldn't think for the life of me, all I could manage out was "aaAAh! Gel!" Before I felt...one of the most amazing feelings I'd ever felt in my life, like a pressure that had been building up inside my body for years had just been released, I was suddenly pressed into another kiss, as she made an awfully loud one of those noises into it, I felt some...intensely warm slime slipping down her, coating my lap...she had a lot to teach me about this, but for now, she continued her moving, I felt rather sensitive at the moment of course, but it didn't stop her, oh no, I figured she was probably feeling a similar way, but she was just so driven, you know? I couldn't say no to her, even if it did hurt a bit...

this session of ours kept going for quite a while, until it seemed neither of us could take anymore...Gel fell off me, rolling herself onto the bed beside me, such a sweet look on her face, she seemed happier than I'd seen her in a while, at least.

I brought a hand to the side of her neck, rubbing it gently, before finally taking a notice of the time, it was about 1 am.

"huh, would you look at that?" I started, giving a smile of my own, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and adding.

"Happy Birthday, Gel."


End file.
